La Belle et la Bête
by BlackMaiy
Summary: "J'avais tant envie d'aller la voir, lui parler, connaître le goût de ses lèvres. Lily, si jolie, si intelligente, si parfaite." Recueil de Drabbles Remus/Lily
1. Parfaite Lily

J'essaierais d'écrire toutes les semaines, mais comme je fais en parallèle ma fiction longue "_L'Ode à l'Amour_", il se peut que j'ai du retard dont je m'excuse d'avance.  
**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à notre chère JK Rowling !

* * *

**La Belle et la Bête : Parfaite Lily**

_Elle était là, devant moi. Je n'osais la regarder autant que je le voulais, de peur qu'elle découvre mon attirance pour ses yeux émeraudes._

_Plongée dans un grimoire, elle rabattait frénétiquement derrière son oreille une mèche indisciplinée de sa longue chevelure rousse._  
_J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mon devoir de métamorphose, bien que ce soit mon domaine. J'aimais tant lire. Elle aussi. Nous sommes avides de savoir. Je suis persuadé que le Choixpeau à hésité à l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Tout comme moi._  
_Tant de points communs._

_Oui, j'étais jaloux de James, qui arrivait si facilement à l'approcher, tandis que je restais à l'écart. Il parlait avec aisance aux filles. Toutes tombaient à ses pieds. Sauf Lily._  
_J'espérais secrètement qu'il ne soit simplement attiré par elle que pour un certain temps, et qu'il passerait à une autre rapidement. Ces pensées étaient égoïstes, je sais. Mais elle n'était pas encore à lui. Ni à moi. Elle ne sera jamais à moi._

_J'étais un monstre._

_Un instant, je croisais son regard, puis redécouvrit son sourire. Un sourire qui m'était adressé. Un sourire que je lui rendit_  
_J'avais tant envie d'aller la voir, lui parler, connaître le goût de ses lèvres. Lily, si jolie, si intelligente, si parfaite._


	2. Que lis-tu ?

J'étais trop impatiente de poster à nouveau, je n'ai pas pu attendre une semaine, même pas un jour.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à notre chère JK Rowling !

* * *

**La Belle et la Bête : Que lis-tu ?**

_Assis sous un arbre, je lisais. Mes activités étaient peu variées, mais c'était tout comme car les histoires dans lesquelles je me plongeait étaient toutes plus différentes et palpitantes les unes que les autres._

_Il y avait peu de personnes dans le parc, car un match de Quidditch avait lieu : Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Je ne m'intéressais que très peu au sport, néanmoins j'aimais bien aller encourager James et Sirius avec Peter. Mais aujourd'hui, il faisait une telle chaleur qu'il ne me venait pas l'envie d'être mêlé à une foule hystérique._

_Et apparemment elle non plus._

_Elle avançait joyeusement vers moi. Je l'imaginait tourner autour d'elle-même, les pans de sa robe bleue turquoise s'élevant. C'était une jeune fille si simple, si naturelle. Sa démarche élégante m'éblouissait autant que le soleil, à la simple différence que je n'en détournais pas le regard._

_« Que lis-tu ?_

_\- Les Contes de Beedle le Barde. »_

_J'avais peur qu'elle me prenne pour un enfant. C'est étrange, mais j'avais une grande attirance pour ces contes depuis que j'étais tout petit. Il m'arrivait souvent de les relire, espérant oublier la fin avant qu'elle n'arrive. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. __Elle s'assit à côté de moi. _

_« Excuse-moi, je suis Lily. Lily Evans._

_\- Remus Lupin. »_

_Un échange de noms et de sourires. __De là commençait notre amitié. Par un simple «Que lis-tu ? »._


	3. Je suis un monstre

Désolée pour le retard, mais je suis en pleine période de révisions pour le Brevet !

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K !

* * *

**_La Belle est la Bête: Je suis un monstre_**

_Cette nuit. Celle que je redoutais chaque mois. Celle ou le moi de l'intérieur de gagnais jamais. Celle que je voulais tant lui cacher.  
N'est-ce par ridicule d'avoir la pleine lune pour pire ennemi ? N'est-ce pas ridicule de la fuir à tout prix? N'est-ce pas ridicule de souhaiter s'éclipser de sa vue ?_

_Heureusement, ils étaient là, à mes côtés. Un chien, un cerf et un rat. Padfoot, Prongs et Wormtail. Et puis moi, le monstre de la nuit, Moony.  
__Ils m'ont toujours soutenus, ont toujours accepté ma maladie, ma différence. Et j'aimerai tant qu'elle en fasse autant. Lily. Mon amie. Mais qui voudrait d'un loup-garou pour compagnon ?_

_Si seulement elle savait. J'aimerai qu'elle sache, seulement pour qu'elle s'enfuie, qu'elle ne soit pas mêlée à ces histoires. Ce serait mieux pour elle. Je voudrai la protéger de moi. En venant me parler ce jour-là, elle s'était engagée dans un périple dont elle ne mesurait toujours pas l'importance. Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle souffre. Ni à cause de moi, ni à cause de personne._

_Je ne méritais pas des amis si tolérants._

_Mais je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Se plaindre, c'était pour les faibles. Suis-je faible ? Plus que Sirius et James, en tout cas.  
__J'aurais pu en mourir. J'aurais pu être seul. J'aurais pu être rejeté. Mais la vie a eu pitié de moi. _

_Moi, le monstre. Moi, la bête._


	4. Notre secret

**La Belle et la Bête : Notre secret**

_ Elle s'intégrait peu à peu avec nous. C'était dangereux pour moi, car, certes, nos rapports s'étaient rapprochés. Mais avec James aussi, et il n'a visiblement pas remanié son avis vis à vis de la magnifique rousse._

_ De nous quatre, celui dont elle était le plus proche, c'était lui. Physiquement. Ils rigolaient, jouaient, se taquinaient. Sous mon sourire forcé et mon air faussement joyeux, j'étais jaloux. Mais je savais qu'émotionnellement, j'étais le plus proche.  
Contrairement aux trois autres, j'évitais de me moquer de son meilleur ami, Severus. Lily m'en parlait souvent, depuis cette fameuse fois où elle était venue me trouver, tard le soir dans la Salle Commune, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle s'était encore disputée avec le Serpentard, qu'elle préférait sûrement à James ou moi-même. Elle avait la tête haute, Lily. La voir sangloter ainsi m'avait brisé le cœur tout comme le sien devait être. Depuis, nous partagions un secret._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, ne t'inquiète pas, lui avais-je dit. Il se rendra vite compte que tu vaux bien plus qu'Avery ou Alecto._

_J'étais plutôt loin d'elle sur le canapé de la Salle Commune des rouge et or. Je n'avais pas osé m'approcher d'elle, et je n'avais pas les mots pour la réconforter._

_\- Il s'intéresse de plus en plus aux arts noirs. J'ai très peur qu'il tourne mal, mais il s'en prend à moi dès que j'essaie de lui en parler. »_

_La Gryffondor me regardait, les yeux embués de larmes qui se créaient un chemin sur ses joues. Moi aussi je me préoccupais de Rogue, et essayait d'éloigner mes trois camarades de ce dernier, sachant pertinemment ce qui arriverait._

_« Tu n'es pas comme Sirius ou James, Remus. Toi, tu es vraiment gentil. »_

_Paroles sorties de mon imagination ou pas, j'en rêvait nuit et jour. _

_Puis elle s'était levée d'un coup, s'excusant d'avoir abusé de sa gentillesse, s'enfuyant dans son dortoir, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. _


	5. Rien n'échappait à Sirius

Et non, je suis bien vivante ! Après de nombreux mois d'absence, je suis de retour. D'ailleurs, j'ai fini ma première fiction "L'Ode à l'amour", pour ceux qui s'intéressent au Fremione !

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JK Rowling !

* * *

_**La Belle et la Bête: Rien n'échappait à Sirius**_

_« Depuis quand l'aimes-tu ? m'avait-il demandé._

_ Rien n'échappait à Sirius. Même pas le plus enfoui des secrets d'autrui. Il était bien plus observateur qu'on ne pouvait le croire, comme s'il passait ses journées à flairer les réactions de tout le monde. Je n'avais pas ce don de pouvoir me concentrer pour percer les secrets des gens: chaque seconde dans mes pensées m'amenait vers un autre monde encore plus magique que le notre.  
Sirius m'avait attiré à part, surtout loin de James pour me poser cette question dont il connaissait sûrement la réponse._

_\- Peu avant que James nous en ai parlé._

_ J'avais peur de la réaction de mon ami. J'aurais voulu nier, garder au plus profond de moi cet amour impossible et ne jamais rien révéler à personne.  
__Mais rien n'échappait à Sirius._

_\- Il va falloir que tu les dises à James. »_

_ Je le savais, mais je repoussais au lendemain chaque idée où je serais confronté à l'un de mes meilleurs amis. J'avais l'impression que cet amour incontrôlé envers Lily était une trahison envers le brun à lunettes._

_« Il s'en remettra ! avait plaisanté Sirius. Il peut avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds, sauf la belle Evans. Il renoncera. »_

_ J'espérais secrètement que Sirius disait vrai. Chaque nuit, je m'imaginais James sortir avec Lily. Cette idée me hantait, m'empêcher de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Et même lorsque j'y parvenait, mes propres rêves me rappelaient sans pitié que je n'avais aucun espoir, aussi maigre qu'il soit.  
Mais James passerait à une autre fille et oublierai Lily. Même dans cette éventualité, je n'étais pas prêt de conquérir le cœur doux et pur de Lily, mon amie. _


	6. Je t'en prie

Et nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Belle et la Bête : ****Je t'en prie**

_« Lily, s'il-te-plaît..._

_\- Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, Potter ? Non, c'est non. »_

_ Je la voyais résister aux avances d'un James plus que déterminé. Sirius, lui, observait. D'abord James, ensuite Lily, puis moi. Il attendait ma réaction à chaque fois que le brun aux lunettes adressait la parole à l'élue de mon cœur. Peut-être s'attendait-il à me voir m'interposer entre eux et crier à James d'arrêter d'importuner la belle rousse ?_

_« Lily, s'il-te-plaît..._

_\- N'insiste pas, Potter. »_

_ Que croyait-il ? Que c'était en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en racontant haut et fort ces exploits en temps que joueur de Quidditch qu'il allait impressionner Lily ? Bien sûr, Peter soutenait James dans sa « conquête »._

_« Lily, s'il-te-plaît..._

_\- Une autre fois peut-être._

_ Son ton avait changé. Il n'était plus aussi hautain qu'avant. Non que j'aimais voir James se faire repousser dès toutes ses tentatives désespérées pour la née-moldue, loin de là. Mais il n'était pas plaisant pour moi de voir « ma » Lily dans les bras d'un autre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède. Surtout pas._

_« Lily, s'il-te-plaît..._

_\- James, arrête... »_

_ Mais où est donc passé le froid « Potter » ? Pourquoi son prénom l'avait-il remplacé ? Pourquoi ce ton de fausse modestie sortait-il de la bouche de ma bien- aimée ? En silence, j'observais les scènes, réalisant peu à peu que plus elle se rapprochait de mon meilleur ami, plus elle s'éloignait de moi..._

_« Lily, s'il-te-plaît..._

_\- D'accord, James. D'accord. »_

_ Une fois de plus, Sirius m'observait. Je restais calme, presque souriant. Mais bien sûr, au fond de mon cœur, je bouillonnait. Après tout ce temps, qui aurait cru que la magnifique Lily Evans aurait finalement cédé aux bras de James Potter ?  
__Lily, ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie._

* * *

Ce chapitre est dédié à LullabyBlack, qui va sûrement bientôt venir me tuer...


	7. James ?

Hey ! Je sais que mon rythme d'écriture est très rapproché ces temps-ci, mais je ne sais pas si ça durera: tout dépend de l'inspiration. En tout cas, maintenant que j'ai de nouveau des idées pour cette fiction, j'essayerais tout de même de poster au minimum un chapitre par semaine, mais c'est très irrégulier.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Belle et la Bête:**** James ?**

_« James ?_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Je t'aime. »_

_Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Je la revoyais, assise sur ses genoux, en train d'embrasser mon meilleur ami. Partagé entre le dégoût, la colère et le désespoir, je m'était replongé dans mon livre, mon seul refuge pour éviter ce spectacle. Sirius, sentant mon malaise, était intervenu:_

_« Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous bécoter, tous les deux ? »_

_Rouges de honte, ils avaient relevés la tête tout en gloussant._

_Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que j'étais contraint de supporter en silence leurs baisers, leurs câlins et leurs mots doux. Sans compter les regards que tout le monde leur attribuait dans les couloirs, les « Ouuuh » dès qu'ils se tenaient la main ou par la taille, ainsi que les paroles de James qui ne parlait que d'elle._

_Tout me rapportait à eux. Tout. Il ne se passait pas une seule minute sans que je puisse oublier que celle que j'aimais était dans les bras d'un autre. Et pas n'importe quel autre : mon meilleur ami._

_Je n'arrivais même plus à dormir. Les poches sous mes yeux le prouvaient. Et bien sûr, cela n'avait pas échappé à Sirius. Par contre, James, perché sur un nuage, n'avait pas remarqué une seule seconde que j'évitais son regard ou bien même sa présence.  
J'avais honte. James était mon meilleur ami. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner à cause d'une fille. Je devais le soutenir, agir en bon ami, comme Sirius ou Peter. Mais j'aimais tellement Lily que j'étais prêt à tout pour elle._

_« James ?_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Je t'aime. »_

_Ces mots se répétaient à l'infini dans mon esprit. Assis sur mon lit, mes jambes repliés contre mon torse, je pleurais silencieusement. Je ne devais réveiller personne et laisser les larmes couler sur mes joues_

_Je devais me rendre : j'avais perdu. Je devais me relever, la tête haute.  
Mais à l'instant même, ma tête était caché derrière mes genoux. Tout mon corps tremblait. Je me forçais à ne pas hurler de colère. J'avais peur que le monstre contre qui je me battait au quotidien se réveille, même sans pleine lune._

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur les chapitres, aussi bien positifs comme négatifs ! Je répond à toutes les reviews !


	8. Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

Et nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, écrit en examen de français sur ma feuille de brouillon ! Je pense que ce chapitre plaira à certains ;)  
Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Belle et la Bête : Tu n'es qu'un idiot !**

_« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, James Potter ! »_

_ Je ne sais pas si j'étais heureux ou en colère contre James. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs, presque sous les yeux de Lily. Je lui en voulais terriblement d'en avoir embrassé une autre. Lily n'était-elle pas déjà suffisante ? N'était-elle pas assez jolie à son goût, assez aimante ?  
Bien sûr, je n'avais pas encore fait mon deuil de mon amour pour Lily, mais j'espérais tout de même qu'il prendrait soin d'elle, surtout dans cette période difficile. Elle souffrait de plus en plus à cause de Severus qui passait du côté obscur... Et bien sûr, James et Sirius ne faisaient qu'en rajouter devant elle en ne cessant pas d'humilier son ancien meilleur ami._

_ Et James l'avait trompé ! J'étais fou de rage. Il avait la plus belle chose existant sur cette terre seulement pour lui, et il l'avait déshonoré ! Il n'avait même pas été capable de la l'aimer et la chérir comme il se devait. J'étais dégoûté. Dégoûté et jaloux.  
Sirius était en train d'aller soutenir James de cette rupture. Moi je ne pouvais pas._

_ Mais cela voulait-il dire que j'avais encore un espoir ? Quel idiot je faisais de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Mais une immense joie m'envahit rien qu'à cette idée.  
_

_Je me mis une baffe. Quel ami étais-je ? Il m'avait toujours aidé, même durant les nuits les plus noires. Alors même si il était un mauvais amour pour la rousse, il était un grand ami. La seule chose que je devais faire était d'aller le consoler.  
Oui, c'était ce que je devais faire._


	9. Quelqu'un

Salut à tous ! Pour les plus pertinents d'entre vous (et ceux qui suivaient déjà la fic' !), vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'avais supprimer le chapitre "Ne pleure pas", donc je vous donne ici les explications ! Je trouvais ce chapitre finalement pas mal inutile, qui ne faisait pas avancer l'histoire. De plus, je n'avais pas si bien respecté que ça le caractère de Remus, qui était beaucoup plus téméraire qu'à l'ordinaire. De plus, additionné à ce chapitre là, ça rendait Lily faible et pleurnicharde, donc j'ai du faire un choix entre "Quelqu'un" et "Ne pleure pas". Je suis donc désolée pour ceux qui avaient prit le temps de le lire, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira quand même !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Belle et la Bête: Quelqu'un**

_« Espèce de petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! »_

_Lily ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ébahie._

_C'était la deuxième fois que Rogue et la rousse se mettaient en scène devant une foule d'élèves qui ne perdaient pas une miette de leur dispute. Je n'avais jamais réellement affectionné celui-ci. Il me suscitait plus de la pitié qu'autre chose, mais nous n'étions finalement pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Nous étions rejetés à notre façon._

_Mais cette fois-ci, il était allé trop loin. Sous la colère, je sortis discrètement ma baguette de ma poche, mais je n'eus pas le temps de l'utiliser, car Lily répondit avant que je ne puisse agir._

_Très bien, murmura-t-elle. Je vois que tu as choisis ton camp. »_

_Sur ces mots, elle se retourna vivement, sa chevelure rousse flottant derrière elle, et s'en alla vers le château. Bien qu'elle ne laissait rien transpercer de ses émotions, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas si bien qu'elle pouvait le laisser croire. Elle m'avait tellement parlé de Severus, d'à quel point elle avait peur pour lui. D'à quel point elle avait peur que ce jour arrive._

_Je la suivit jusque dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, qui était vide. Lily s'assit sur un canapé. Je fis de même, tout en gardant mes distances avec elle._

_« Tu ne peux pas faire ça à James, tu ne peux pas faire ça à James.» me répétait une petite voix dans ma tête._

_Une larme coula sur sa joue. Je la regardais, attendant qu'elle dise le premier mot, ne sachant que faire pour la réconforter. Ses yeux rougis me fixèrent, tandis qu'un rictus se formait sur ses lèvres._

_« J'ai l'impression que les seules fois que tu me verras, je serai en train de pleurer. »_

_Un long silence s'en suivit, avant qu'elle ne renchérit._

_« Je ne l'en pensais vraiment pas capable. J'ai eu tort. »_

_Je ne savais pas si elle faisait allusion à James ou à Severus. Je décidais de laisser le doute planer._

_« J'en ai marre d'accorder ma confiance. J'en ai marre d'essayer d'aider les autres, pour qu'au final ils me crachent dessus. J'en ai marre de toujours trouver un prétexte pour les défendre, et m'en prendre plein le visage._

_Ne gâche pas ce que tu fais de mieux, Lily, répondis-je. Un jour, quelqu'un en vaudra vraiment la peine, et te rendra aussi heureuse que tu mérites de l'être. »_

_Elle sourit malgré ses yeux embués. Je ne sais pas si elle comprit que je voulais être ce quelqu'un._


	10. Un enfant normal

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Et oui, je suis toujours vivante, contrairement à ce que mes fanfictions laissent croire ! J'ai mis autant de temps pour ce chapitre car il y a eu récemment quelques soucis avec les ordinateurs chez moi, enfin je ne vais pas vous raconter toute ma vie ! J'ai aussi eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, qui est d'ailleurs plutôt court, car j'en avais déjà fait un sur ce sujet et je voulais éviter d'être répétitive.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

**La Belle et la Bête: Un enfant normal**

_ Allongé dans un lit autre que le mien, je compris rapidement où je me trouvais. La main de Mme Pomfresh se posa délicatement sur mon front alors que je faisais mine de dormir. Elle savait que je ne dormais pas, mais elle faisait semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Sa main glacée sur ma peau me ramena à la cruelle réalité._

_ J'étais fatigué. La pleine lune m'avait une nouvelle fois anéanti, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Elle me consumait peu à peu, tout en me rappelant sans scrupules ce que j'étais réellement, ce qu'était ma vraie nature._

_ Je la haïssais. Non seulement elle était ma pire ennemie, mais elle était aussi ma pire crainte. Rien ne me faisait plus peur qu'elle._

_ Agressif, malade, angoissé, honteux. J'avais réellement compris la signification de ces mots à l'instant où elle m'a rappelé que je les subissais chaque fois qu'elle sortait de sa pénombre._

_ Chaque mois, j'espérais. J'espérais qu'au prochain, tout irait mieux. Que je deviendrai un enfant « normal ». Mais qu'était-ce réellement un enfant normal ? Sûrement un enfant qui ne se réveillait pas toutes les nuits en se rappelant que la pleine lune était encore loin. Un enfant qui ne cachait pas sa vraie nature. Un enfant qui n'avait pas peur de se faire des amis dans la crainte de les blesser.  
__Un enfant qui n'était pas un loup-garou._

_ Et mois après mois, plus mes espoirs se réduisaient, plus ils me détruisaient._


	11. Avant

Et voilà un chapitre plus long qui fait avancer l'histoire ! Je n'en dit pas plus, j'arrête mes bla blas et je vous laisse apprécier.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Belle et la Bête : Avant**

_« Remus aime Lily. »  
Comme un seul homme, James et moi avions relevé la tête vers Sirius. Celui-ci avait sorti cette phrase __naturellement__, comme s'il pensait qu'elle s'intégrerait __naturellement __à la conversation qui tournait autour du Quidditch.  
Mes joues s'empourprèrent de honte. Heureusement pour moi, nous n'étions que tous les quatre, avec Peter, dans la salle commune. J'aimais beaucoup Sirius, mais en cet instant, je le maudissais._

_« Qu'attends-tu pour le contredire ? »  
La voix agressive de James ne me surprit pas. J'avais longtemps imaginé cette conversation. Mais bien entendu, elle ne se déroulait pas ainsi, pas si brusquement.  
Cela faisait moins d'un mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et la même aigreur qu'autre fois s'était de nouveau installée entre eux. _

_« Qu'attends-tu ?! hurla-t-il désormais.  
Je devais garder mon calme.  
\- Je ne le contredirai pas. »  
James en resta bouche-bée, et Peter aussi d'ailleurs. Sirius, comme à son habitude, observait.  
« Depuis quand ? » me demanda-t-il, accusateur.  
\- Avant toi. Avant que tu ne l'aies même remarquée. »  
Garder mon calme.  
« Avant que tu ne sortes avec elle. Avant que vous soyez heureux, tous les deux. »  
Impossible.  
« Avant que tu mettes fin à votre bonheur, avant que tu ne la laisses en plan, criais-je. Avant que tu ne la détruises plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. »  
Je repris mon souffle. J'étais impressionné par moi-même. Par cette colère cachée depuis des mois qui ressortait d'un seul coup. Je murmurai :  
« Vous étiez heureux ensemble, complices. Je dirais même que vous étiez un beau couple. Puis tu as tout gâché. »_

* * *

Je sais que vous êtes peu à continuer à lire cette fiction. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que vous laissiez une petite review pour me motiver à continuer ! Je n'en demande pas à la place d'un chapitre, non non ! C'est juste que ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	12. Promesse

Et voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup aux reviewers ! On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin, ça m'attriste...

* * *

**La Belle et la Bête: Promesse**

_Assis sur nos lits respectifs dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, nous nous faisions face. James me regardait d'un air accusateur, comme si j'avais commis le pire crime qui existait. Et si je pouvais me regarder, je le ferais de la même façon._

_Mon esprit était divisé en deux. D'un côté, j'avais honte. J'avais l'impression d'être mis à nu, comme si tous mes secrets avaient été dévoilés. Ce qui était finalement le cas. De l'autre, j'étais soulagé. Soulagé d'avoir pu délivrer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis des mois. Presque fier._

_« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » fût les premiers mots qui brisèrent le silence. Je trouvais cette question inutile. Il connaissait tout aussi bien que moi la réponse.  
« Parce qu'avouer à son meilleur ami que l'on aime sa petite amie est déplacé. »  
Il m'observait, cherchant sans doute les bons mots. J'avais tant préparé mes réponses à l'avance, mes arguments. Je m'étais tant imaginé confronté à cette situation que j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle était réelle._

_« J'aimais vraiment Lily. »  
Mais comme d'habitude, les conversations n'étaient pas toujours prévisibles.  
« Tu peux me croire ou non, mais je l'aimais vraiment. Je ne vais pas te citer ses qualités, car tu les connais sûrement encore plus par cœur que moi. Je me suis très vite rendu compte que j'ai été stupide d'être allé voir cette autre fille, car aucune ne m'aurait plus épanoui que Lily. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en suis voulu. »  
Et il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point je connaissais cette culpabilité.  
« Et comme tu l'as dit, j'ai tout gâché. Fais désormais ce qu'il te plaît, car ce ne sont plus mes affaires. Mais s'il se passe quoique ce soit, promets-moi que tu en prendras plus soin que je ne l'ai fait. »_

_Je le lui promis.  
_


	13. Le meilleur jour de ma vie

Salut à tous ! Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, nous nous rapprochons peu à peu de la fin. Je suis désolée de ne pas être régulière, mais je fais du mieux que je peux pour vous sortir au moins un drabble toutes les deux semaines. A partir de la semaine prochaine, j'aurai plus de temps car je serai en vacances !  
Je pense peut-être approfondir ce drabble en OS plus tard. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'aime beaucoup cette scène, même si elle n'apporte pas plus que ça à l'histoire en elle-même, hormis sur le passé de Remus.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, la semaine prochaine, nous reprenons vraiment le fil de l'histoire entre Remus et Lily !  
Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

**La Belle et la Bête :**** Le meilleur jour de ma vie**

_Je me souvenais._

_ C'était le meilleur jour de ma vie. Pourtant, cette journée avait démarrée dans la tristesse, comme toutes celles qui précédaient la matinée où ma mère avait frappée trois coups à sa porte. Elle frappait toujours trois coups pour les nouvelles importantes, et seulement deux pour les autres.  
__Elle m'avait tendu la lettre aux lettres vertes. Un triste sourire planait sur son visage. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention. J'étais surexcité. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait._

_ Puis je vis le sourire. Celui qui retira le mien. Je n'irai pas à Poudlard, parce que je n'étais pas un enfant comme les autres._

_ Mais ensuite vint le meilleur jour de ma vie. Celui ou un « clac » retentit devant notre porte, suivit de trois coups frappés sur celle-ci. Mais ce n'était pas ma mère. Un homme à longue barbe était venu parler à mes parents, ainsi qu'à moi. Albus Dumbledore. Nous avons mangés des bavboules et des pancakes. Il les convainc de me laisser aller à l'école de sorcellerie. Il avait conçu un endroit spécial pour mes transformations. Sur le coup, je ne compris pas tout. Seulement que j'allais à Poudlard._

_ Allongé, sur mon lit, je me souvenais je cette joie qui m'avait envahie lors de ce jour. Et si Dumbledore n'était pas venu, ce jour ? Je n'aurai pas rencontré James, Sirius et Peter. Je passerai mes « nuits noires » dans cette petite pièce que mes parents avaient conçue et renforcée au fur et à mesure des années. Et je n'aurai pas rencontré Lily._  
_ Alors, sur le point de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, je souris. Parce qu'il a toujours pire. _


End file.
